1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of power electronics. It is based on an MOS-controlled power semiconductor component.
2. Discussion of Background
Such a power semiconductor component has already been described as an MCT (MOS-controlled thyristor) in the article by V.A.K. Temple ("MOS-Controlled Thyristors--A New Class of Power Devices", IEEE Trans. on Electron Devices, Vol. ED-33, No. 10, Oct. 1986), and as an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) in the article by B.J. Baliga ("Evolution of MOS Bipolar Power Semiconductor Technology", Proceedings of the IEEE, Vol. 76, No. 4, Apr. 1988).
MOS-controlled power semiconductor components comprise a semiconductor substrate having at least one MOS structure. The current flow from a first main electrode to a second main electrode can be switched on and off by applying a voltage to the gate electrode of the MOS structure.
The gate is arranged such that it is insulated from the semiconductor substrate by a so-called gate oxide layer. The insulation to the metallization of the main electrode is effected by means of one or more insulation layers (for example silicon oxide) between the gate and the metallization.
This insulation of the control gate results in it being possible for the component to be destroyed by dielectric breakdown of the insulation oxide, caused by electrostatic charging. This can occur even during the manufacture of the components, but also in the subsequent testing and installation phase or during operation. The defect always leads to a total loss of the functional characteristics.